


Two's a Couple, but Three is Even Better

by Demi_Fae_Jedi



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Also I want to write Mor Az and Cas doing it so..., Comfort Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I just want more lesbian stories, Lesbian Sex, Masterbation, Multi, Neither does Feyre, Nesta's a bit curious but doesn't care, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rhysand and Amren don't give a fuck, Screw Lucien, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae_Jedi/pseuds/Demi_Fae_Jedi
Summary: Elain has been having a lot of thoughts lately. She's attracted to Morrigan, but she wants to fuck Azriel, Lucien's her mate, and she just met Vassa, who is as beautiful and hot as Morrgian. She decides that she needs to take her life into her own hands, especially her sex life. But how will the others react? And will they all be satisfied?





	1. Chapter 1

Elain was torn, emotionally and almost physically. The physical part was when she was doing “self-defense” training with the Morrigan. It was Feyre’s idea. Due to the threats after the war the with King of Hybern, Feyre thought Elain could do with some training. It was also a way of getting out of her room. 

The Morrigan was happy to be her sparring partner. Plus, Elain decided it would be better than training with Cassian or Azriel. Even though Morrgian went hard on Elain, making sure she got things right, she would keep asking if she was okay, which Elain appreciated. 

Eventually, Elain was laying on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. 

Morrigan leaned over her. “Wanna stop for now?” 

Elain nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Morrigan helped Elain up and they walked inside the House of Wind. Everyone else was busy preparing for a meeting. Elain wasn’t going to attend, but Morrigan was. 

“I can’t go to the meeting like this,” She muttered, whipping her brow with the back of her hand. “I need to bath.” 

“I’ll take one too,” Elain said, and suddenly, her face turned red. “I mean… In my own bathroom. Not… Not with you. Unless… Nevermind…”  _ Shit. _

And that was the emotionally torn part of her. She liked Morrigan. But she also liked Azriel, sort of. But Lucian was her mate. But he barely saw her.

Elain was about to run away until the Morrigan placed her hand on her arm. “You’re fine.” She said, giving Elain a small smile. 

“Thank you, Morrigan,” Elain said. 

“Elain, I told you this already: you can just call me Mor,” She told her. 

Elain nodded. “Thank you, Mor. But, you should get ready for the meeting. I’ll be in my room.” 

Elain quickly walked away and straight to her room. When she shut the door, she took a big deep breath out. Cauldron, that couldn’t be more embarrassing. 

Immediately, she pulled off her sparing leathers and walked naked to her bath, filling it with cold water. She stepped in and sunk down, leaning her head back into the water. Elain gave herself time to cool down before doing what she actually had been waiting for. 

Her hands ran down her body, starting her breasts, down her stomach, and to her cunt. She dipped a finger slowly in and out of her, her throat emitting small moans as she did it. Her finger moved out of her cunt and to her clit, and she rubbed with hard pressure. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she rested her other arm on the side of the tub. 

In her head, she had thoughts of the Morrigan. She could imagine her naked and her being the one to give Elain this pleasure. Just these thoughts were enough to make her cunt tighten. 

The problem was, she was never able to reach her climax. She was still a virgin, and even when she tried, she could never finish. 

She was attracted to Morrgian, but Azriel had a dick, the biggest dick in fact. Elain wanted to see it, but how could she ask. She didn’t want people to think she was some sort of slut. 

When Elain was done touching and washing, she got out of the bath and put a light dress on. She decided to leave her room for a bit, before the meeting started, and say hello to Feyre. 

But when she walked down the hall, she was stopped by Lucian. 

“Elain, you look lovely as ever,” He told her. 

She blushed. He was dressed in a tan jacket. His hair had grown longer since the last time she had seen him. In truth, she was actively trying to avoid him. Every encounter they had was awkward. 

“Thank you,” She said softly, trying not to look him in the eyes… Or, eye. 

“Are you coming to the meeting?” Lucian asked. 

“Um, no, I’m not. I’m staying in my room.” She muttered. 

“That’s too bad. Because I was thinking maybe after we could go out and have some dinner together-” 

“Lucian!” A woman’s voice called. 

Elain looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous women she’d ever seen in her life. The woman was young and had golden-red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and the middle of her face had little brown freckles. Her face was humorous and calm, but her tone was rough. 

“Stop fucking around, we have to go,” she said.

“Relax, Vassa, I’ll be right there,” Lucian called back, shaking his head. “Anyway, what do you-” 

“Lucian,” Elain interrupted. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to work in the garden, and it’s urgent.” 

She could feel Lucian’s frown. “Oh, okay. Another time then.” 

Elain maybe nodded and walked down the hall away from him. She moved past the woman, Vassa. To Elain’s surprise, from the look of her ears, she could tell Vassa was a mortal. Vassa looked Elain in the eyes, and that made Elain move quicker. 

“Feyre?” Elain said as she made her way into the living room. 

Feyre and Morrigan were lounging on the couch, chatting away over cups of tea. 

“Elain,” Feyre said. “Mor told me all about your sparring practice. Don’t worry, it gets easier. How was your bath?” 

Elain’s eyes went swiftly to Morrigan, then back to her sister. “It was lovely. Nice and cold. I hope it’s okay if I stay in my room while the meeting is going on.” 

Feyre nodded. “Of course. But after the meeting, I want you to join us for dinner, alright.” 

Elain stared at her.  _ Oh shit _ . What if Lucian was going to be at that dinner? Or Vassa? Wait. Why did she care if Vassa was there?

“Do I have too?” Elain said. 

Feyre’s eyebrows went up. “I… Guess not if you don’t want to.” 

“Thank you,” Elain told her. “I must go now.” 

When Elain was back in her room, she flopped face first into her bed and groaned. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she having these feelings? 

She hid in her own little world of flowers and visions that she couldn’t see what  _ she  _ really wanted. 

At some point, she fell asleep in her bed, waking up before dawn, and laying there staring at the ceiling, and fingering herself again while picturing Vassa being the one pleasuring her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elain opened her eyes and tried to process what she saw in front of her. At the foot of her bed was Morrigan and Vassa, completely nude, and ferociously making out. 

Vassa kneaded Morrigan’s breasts and Morrigan squeezed Vassa’s ass as they kissed, both their tongue’s fighting for dominance. 

Suddenly, Morrigan turned to look at Elain and smiled seductively. 

“Well, look who’s awake,” she said. She crawled over Elain’s body and planted a kiss on her head. “Would you like to join us?” 

Elain stared at her.  _ Was this really happening? _

She let out a short “um…” in response. 

Vassa laughed and also leaned over next to Morrigan. Elain wasn’t sure where she should have been looking, because if she kept eyes up she’d have to see their faces, but if she gazed down she would be staring at their breasts. It was such a hard decision. 

Vassa put her hand on Elain’s cheek. “You feeling okay, Sweetie?” 

_ Sweetie _ ? Nobody had called her that in a long time. And Vassa said it the same way Rhysand called Feyre  _ Darling _ . 

“Um…” Elain couldn’t speak. 

Morrigan hummed and began fiddling with the straps of Elain’s nightgown, gradually pulling them down. 

“Elain, what is it you want?” Morrigan said. 

“What?” Elain said. 

“You want me, right?” Vassa said. 

“Don’t make her choose between us,” Morrigan told Vassa. “And you just met her.” 

“This isn’t real,” Elain realized. 

Vassa and Morrigan looked at her. 

“But you wish it was,” Vassa moved in closer and said into her ear. “Don’t you?” 

Elain’s head tipped back as Vassa nipped at her neck. Morrigan started from in between Elain’s breast and began licking up her chest. Elain could feel her cunt tightening, and the rest of her body begging for more. 

But this wasn’t real. None of this was actually happening. She had to wake up at some point, but when? 

Then…

* _ Boom _ * 

Everything stopped and Elain’s eyes shot open. Nobody was kissing her, nobody was even in the room. Elain was alone. 

What was that sound? 

Elain got off her bed and looked out the window. She couldn’t tell if it was an Illyrian or not, but it was definitely something with wings, flying overhead. 

Elain shut the window and quickly got her daily Night Court attire on. She left her room and walked through the halls, trying to find Feyre. 

Instead, she found Morrigan. 

“Morrigan- ah, I mean Mor, what is that thing outside?” Elain asked.  

“That’s Vassa. Don’t worry, she should be back to her normal self soon.” Morrigan explained. “But stay inside. Why don’t you come and have breakfast with us?”   


“Will Lucien be there?” 

It seemed like Morrigan was confused for a moment before going. “I-I think he’s still asleep.” 

Elain sighed. “Then, yes, I will join you for breakfast.” 

Elain sat between Feyre and Morrigan as she ate her bowl of fruit and oats soaked in milk. She felt good after eating. 

But that relieved feeling in her stomach dropped when she saw Vassa walk in.

Vassa’s red hair was a mess and she had trouble keeping herself on her feet. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Feyre said. “Cassian and Azriel had you under control.” 

“What’s going on?” Elain asked. 

“Firebird,” Vassa answered. 

“What?” 

“Hard to explain. Don’t worry about.” 

“Where was Lucien?” Morrigan asked. 

“Probably jerking off somewhere, I don’t know. He’s never any fucking help.” Vassa complained, sitting down at the table and stuffing her face with a blueberry muffin. 

Feyre let out a, “Hm,” as she agreed. “Where are Cassian and Az now?” 

“I think Azriel is on his way here,” Vassa said. 

That was Elain’s cue to leave. 

“I have to go,” She excused herself. 

“And do what?” Feyre asked. 

“...Garden.” 

“I’ll help,” Morrigan didn’t offer, she told. 

“Oh, that’s fine… I guess…” Elain muttered. 

They left the table and Elain and Morrigan made their way to the gardens. 

“I know you’re trying to avoid Azriel,” Morrigan said when they were out of earshot. 

“How would you know?” 

“Because I’m doing the same thing,” She answered. 

“Oh,” Elain nodded. “I don’t get it. He loves you Mor, but you don’t love him back.” 

“It’s not like that. I do love Azriel, just not in that way.” 

“Do you love anyone else?” 

Morrigan was silent for a moment, until she said, “Have I ever told you about my first time?” 

“First time doing what?” 

“Having sex,” 

Elain shook her head. 

“It was with Cassian. Over 400 years ago. I’ll never forget that night. It was the best sex I’ve ever had with a man.” 

Elain didn’t understand that last detail, but she continued to listen. 

“I needed to lose my virginity to make sure I didn’t marry Eris. So, I wanted my first time to be with Cassian. He was actually really good at fucking. It gave me a lot to think about.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Elain asked. 

“I understand you’re still a virgin. I thought you might want to know some things.” 

“Like what?” 

“You know Az has the largest wingspan.” 

“All the Night Court knows that.” 

Morrigan let out a laugh. “What I’m saying is, don’t worry about finding someone to take your virginity. You have plenty of people to pick from.” 

“Are you available?” Right after it came out of Elain’s mouth, she realized what she had actually said. Her face turned red and she froze. They were already outside. The breeze blew and Elain’s dress swayed. Elain felt something cool between her legs… She was wet. “I-I mean… I didn’t mean to-to um…” 

“Elain, relax,” Morrigan said. “I know what you meant, and I’m not judging you for it. I would never do that.” 

Elain took a breath. “Thank you.” 

Morrigan smiled. “When you’re ready, go to however you want and ask them to fuck you, whether it’s a man or woman. I don’t think you need to worry about them turning you down. Now, these petunias aren’t going to plant themselves.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Elain wanted to get a conversation in with Vassa before she left the House of Wind. She made sure Lucien wouldn’t be around. She walked into the library where Vassa sat alone, quietly reading a book. 

The light shining through the large windows made Vassa’s skin glow and her hair beam with color. 

Vassa must have heard Elain come in because she turned away from her book. Her blue eyes sparkled, causing Elain to tense. 

“Hello, Elain,” Vassa said. “What do you need?” 

Elain hesitated, but she said, “I wanted to speak with you.” 

“About what?” 

“I… Don’t know.” 

Elain felt like she was going to be sick, but Vassa smiled and motioned to the armchair next to her. “Come sit with me.” 

Elain forced herself to walk and sit down next to Vassa. Vassa set her book down on a table and leaned back. 

“Forgive me for not coming to you earlier,” Elain decided to tell her. “I wanted to talk to you before you left.” 

“Well, I’m glad you came to me,” Vassa said. “Lucien’s told me so many things about you.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like how beautiful you are,” Elain took a moment to realize how Vassa’s eyes crept over her figure. “And how much you like beautiful things.” 

“I… I  _ do  _ like beautiful flowers and-” 

“Do you like women?” 

Elain froze. 

Vassa looked concerned. “What’s wrong Sweety?” 

_ Was this real?  _ Elain thought. 

“Ask me that again…” She said. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Vassa told her. “I just wanted to ask because you’ve been avoiding Lucien, so I was wondering if you preferred… You know.”

“...And if I did?” 

Vassa smiled. “Lucien has dreams about you. I can hear him at night. All the grunts and moans he makes. It makes me what types of sounds you make in your sleep.” 

Elain’s mouth hung open. Well, if this really  _ wasn’t  _ happening, there’d be no consequences, right? And if it was, well, now was Elain’s chance to get her feelings out, to someone she barely knew, but all of a sudden felt comfortable with. 

“I think I do like women,” She answered. “And I make a lot of noises in my sleep.”

Vassa chuckled. “But you’re still a virgin.” She said as more of a statement than a question. 

“I’ve been wanting to change that lately,” Elain said. 

Vassa stood up and pulled Elain up with her. Elain’s heart pounded in her chest. She knew this wasn’t a dream anymore. This was real. She was about to have sex with Vassa. 

Suddenly, the door to the library opened. 

Morrigan walked in trying to fix her blond hair. Her dress when crooked and her steps were shaky. 

“What happened to you?” Vassa asked. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Morrigan answered back…

 

**A two hours earlier…**

 

Morrigan strutted up to Cassian, who was in the training yard, attacking a dummy. 

“Are you busy?” Mor asked.

“No, just finishing up,” Cassian answered. 

Mor took a moment to watch him; his muscles flexing as he punched the training dummy, the sweat running down his face, truly he was the perfect male. Mor wasn’t usually attracted to males, but there was something different about Cassian. The first time they’d had sex was a night Morrigan would never forget. It was good, in fact one of the only good times having sex with a male actually satisfied Mor. That might have had something to do with it breaking her arranged marriage with Eris, but she decided not to dwell too much on that fact. 

Cassian stopped pummeling the dummy, turned to Mor and smiled. 

“What do you need?” He asked. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Mor told him. 

His smile wavered and his eyes narrowed. “Mor, we haven’t had sex together in over 400 years. Why all of a sudden now? I mean, I’m not saying no, I’m just wondering.” 

Mor sighed. “Because I’m horny as fuck and I want to have sex with you.” 

The side of Cassian’s mouth tilted and he pulled off his sweaty white shirt. “Fine, let’s get to the bedroom.” 

“May I join you?” A voice said. 

Mor and Cassian turned to see Azriel, who apparently had been listening to the entire conversation. Cassian looked at Mor, and she smiled and nodded. 

“Of course you can,” she said. Azriel seemed taken back by her answer, but she grinned at him. “Let’s go.” 

All three went to Mor’s bedroom and immediately pulled off their clothes. Mor jumped on the bed. “Not many people are here, so let’s take our time.” 

She could tell Cassian and Azriel had multiple questions. Especially Azriel. But when Mor’s eyes crept down his naked body, his large cock was fully aroused. She started to get so many ideas. She imagined both Cassian and Az’s dick inside her small, tight cunt. 

A smile formed on her lips as she crooked a finger at Azriel. His face beet red, he followed her command. As soon as he got to the bed, Mor pulled Azriel down into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him closer to her mouth. 

“Don’t leave me out of this,” Cassian said, coming in behind Mor. She could feel his hard cock against her back as he bites her neck. 

Mor panted into Azriel’s mouth, separating from it to get some air. Az grabbed the top of her head by her already messy blond hair and pulled it back, causing her to let out a small scream. 

Apparently, Azriel and Cassian knew what they were doing, because Cas took grasp of her breasts and pulled her down some that she was laying on top of him. Az moved his mouth between her legs and licked slowly up the opening of her cunt. 

“Is this what you needed?” Cassian whispered into her ear. 

“Hell yes,” She muttered, her eyes rolling back. She was able to hear Cassian’s chuckle and feel his hot breath on her skin. 

Azriel’s tongue moved in and out of her, moving in all the right ways. 

“I’ve been waiting to taste you for over 400 years, Mor,” He said. 

Mor responded with a light, “Uh,” to show him she was pleased with what he was doing. 

In truth, she preferred women a lot over men. But today she just needed something different. Barely anyone was at the House of Wind that day, so she thought Cassian might be willing to help. When she noticed Azriel was there, she decided to do them both a favor. 

“Let me taste,” Cassian said to Az. 

Azriel went up locked his mouth with Cassian’s, their tongues moving in a way so Cassian could get a taste of Mor’s cum. 

“I feel empty down there,” Mor told them. They separated and both looked at her. “I want you two inside me.”  

“At the same time?” Azriel asked. 

“I don’t think my dick can fit next to Az’s,” Cassian said. 

“If I feel uncomfortable, I’ll let you know,” she said. 

Azriel and Cassian positioned themselves so that both their cocks were in front of Mor’s cunt. After a moment, Mor jolted as she felt both get thrust into her. She screamed loudly and took deep breaths. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” she said. “Keep going.” 

The boys did as she said, pulling in and out at a quick pace. She felt so tight that she had to grip the bed sheets. Her toes curled, and her brain was shooting out endorphins like crazy. 

Mor began to shake as she was about to reach her climax. With one last thrust from Azriel’s cock, her back arched and she let out a low moan. The boys stopped moving and Cassian came all over her stomach, and Azriel came on her legs. 

They all fell down on the bed, lying next to each other, trying to recover. Once their breathing relax and their muscle could move, they took each other’s hands. 

“Thank you,” Mor said. “I know this was very sudden, but-” 

“Mor, I know,” Az said suddenly. 

Mor turned to him. “What?” 

“I know you like women more than men,” He told her. 

“How did you find out?” 

“There were a lot of hints. You spend a lot of time at Rita’s and you barely have sex with men, and when you do you get uncomfortable. I want you to know that it’s okay. And you don’t have to have sex with men just to hide this fact. We’ll accept you.” Azriel said all this without looking to her. He stared up at the ceiling. 

But she looked at him. The expression on his face was unreadable.  

Mor turned to Cassian and asked, “Did you know?” 

Cassian shrugged. “I had some suspicions after the first time we had sex, but that’s not important. What is important, is that you accept who you are.” 

“I know,” Mor said quietly. “I’ve been trying. But this world is cruel, and I’m scared.” 

Cassian leaned up over her and placed his arms at her sides. Then, he planted a light kiss on her forehead. “We’ll love you no matter what the world thinks of you.”

As he said that, Azriel squeezed Mor’s hand. 

Mor felt as if she was about to burst into tears. Instead, she said, “How would you feel about doing this again? Some other time maybe?” 

Now Azriel turned and smiled at her. “I would love that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today before I wrote this I reread the High Lord's meeting part of A Court of Wings and Ruin and it mentioned that Helion wants to have sex with Mor, Cas, and Az so when I wrote this I was like, "Geez, I am such a Helion!" Then, I felt like I should have included him in this chapter, but you know what, they'll be more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you two doing?” Morrigan asked Elain and Vassa, staring at their locked hands. 

Elain swallowed. She didn’t know what to tell Morrigan. After, she was the first woman Elain ever felt attracted to. But now she was about to go have sex with Vassa. 

Suddenly, Vassa said, “We’re going to make out. Would you like to join us?” 

Morrigan’s head tilted as she tied the last knot of her braid, “Hmm, an intriguing offer. But I’m very, very tired. Maybe tomorrow.” She sighed. “I think I’ll just go to my room and sleep.” 

“I’m afraid I won’t be here tomorrow,” Vassa frowned. 

“You enjoy Elain on your own,” Morrigan said to her. “You and I had our fun the other day, remember?” 

Vassa smirked. “Of course. Go sleep, I’ll see you another time.” 

Morrigan nodded and Elain and Vassa passed by her. Elain turned to the closed library door, then back to Vassa as she dragged her down the hall. 

“What were you and the Morrigan talking about?” She asked. 

Vassa glanced at her. “Don’t worry about that.” 

Elain was still curious but said nothing. Instead of going to a private room, Vassa led her to the garden, which was empty except for the harmless buzzing bumblebees focusing on the flowers that Elain and Morrigan had planted the day before. 

“What are we doing here?” Elain asked. 

“I thought you'd feel more comfortable having your first time be in a place you're used to.” 

_ My first time…  _ Elain repeated in her head. It wouldn't be with Graysen or Lucien, or Azriel or even Morrigan; it would be with Vassa, the girl she had just met the other day but already was attracted to. Honestly, she wished Morrigan was there. That would literally be her dream come true. But she could accept just Vassa. Cauldron she was being too greedy. 

Vassa took both her hands and smiled. “Do you feel well?” 

Elain nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“Good, and are you ready?” 

“Yes, ” she breathed. 

Vassa placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her lips were as soft as silk. Elain moaned, holding Vassa’s shoulders for support. Vassa was gentle at first, her hands roaming Elain’s body, caressing the side of her rib with a hand and the other hand slowly moving towards Elain’s back side. But the deeper the kiss got, the rougher Vassa pushed, to the point where Elain’s back was up against the stone wall of the house. 

Elain jumped and wrapped her legs around Vassa’s waist, practically thrusting her hips into the woman. Vassa laughed. 

Elain made sure she was supported on against the wall to use her hands to pull down the straps of her own dress, revealing her bare chest. 

When Vassa looked down, her eyes widened. 

“Woah,” Vassa whispered, smirked, then looked up at Elain and raised an eyebrow. “May I?”

Elain fidgeted. “Um, him,” was her response. She was too busy focusing on how wet she felt and how much she wanted to rub her cunt against Vassa’s. 

A chill went up to her spine when Vassa’s mouth sucked hard on the top of Elain’s breasts. Goosebumps formed on her skin, and she felt both burning hot and chillingly cold. 

“M-mm-” Elain whimpered and bucked her hips, but Vassa had a firm grip on her, making sure she didn’t fall. “V-vassa, I-I… p-please…” She could barely tell if Vassa understood what she was trying to say. But Vassa chuckled against her skin and moved her mouth next to Elain’s ear. 

“I know, Sweetie,” she whispered. 

Elain could barely comprehend when her legs released and her dress, along with her undergarments were torn off. 

As Vassa kneeled before Elain, she told her, “Hold on to me, okay.” 

Elain nodded and braced her hands on the top of Vassa’s head. 

That’s when Vassa’s tongue dipped into Elain’s cunt, and Elain could feel warmth spilling out of her. Elain tried hard not to force push Vassa’s head closer. Vassa held onto Elain’s waist, her nails digging deep into her skin, leaving marks that Elain knew would be there for a while. She didn’t care. She actually wished when they disappeared, Vassa would come back to replace them. 

The feelings she was sensing were unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It was different than touching herself, even though she knew where she liked it. But Vassa seemed to find new places to touch and press with her tongue.

Suddenly, Elain’s legs began to shake. She didn’t realize her back was arching, trying to get more leverage. 

She felt close, and she realized she was about to climax. She’d never been able to before, it had been too difficult. Now she felt like it was going to hit her. 

“Vassa, don’t stop,” She practically screamed, and Vassa’s tongue went quicker. 

After a few more breaths, Elain let out a long moan as a wave of pleasure flew up to her body like a wave. The little spot between her legs felt like it was exploding. It wasn’t a life-changing thing, but it was definitely something new, and something she would want to happen again. 

Instead of talking, Vassa immediately stood and pulled Elain into a kiss. Her tongue slipped into Elain’s mouth and spread Elain’s cum around. Elain sucked on Vassa’s tongue. 

When they separated, Vassa took Elain’s face in her hands and smiled. 

“How was that?” She asked. 

Elain was so dizzy she fell forward into Vassa’s arms. 

“Woah, are you alright?” Vassa asked. 

Elain let out a low laugh. “I’ve never been better.” 

Vassa laughed nervously. "Uh, maybe we should get you to your room." 

"No, " Elain protested. "I want to keep going."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, " she looked up at Vassa and kissed her. 

Vassa wiggled her shoulders so her dress fell off. 

"Can I see your breasts?" Elain asked.

Vassa pulled off her undergarments, and Elain stared down. 

Elain felt odd. After her climax, she was suddenly drunk on the feeling of pleasure. It hit her hard and she wanted as much as she could get. 

The two girls pulled each other closer, so their hard nipples rubbed together and the lips between their legs connected, making wet, sticky cum run down their thighs. Their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes. 

"You are so fucking beautiful, Elain, " Vassa said.

Elain's face turned red. She was at at a loss for words. She wanted to tell Vassa she was the sexiest woman she'd ever met, but she was still attracted to Morrigan. Could she love both? And what about Azriel? Elain had a lot to think about. 

But now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time for fun. 

She kissed Vassa again, and again, and again until they were out of breath and on the ground, rolling in the grass of the garden. 

They made love throughout the whole day until it started to get dark. Elain was exhausted, but satisfied. 

“We should probably stop now,” Vassa suggested. “You are going to be sore as fuck tomorrow.” 

Elain laughed. “I don’t care. Even if it meant I couldn’t move for the rest of my life, I’d never regret today.” 

Vassa blushed. “Nobody has ever told me that before. Thank you.” She paused. “Maybe next time Mor could join us.” 

Elain smiled.  _ Next time _ . 

When they were ready, the two women got off the ground and put their clothes back on. Elain walked back to her room alone, smiling and giggling to herself the whole way. 

But when she got to her room and went inside, she wasn’t in her own bedroom, it was someone else's.

_ Shit _ . She said to herself. She knew what was going on. She was the Seer after all. And she was about to have a vision, something that would affect either herself or the people around her. Possibly something bad. 

She heard yelling, then saw two people in the room. One of them was Morrigan. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments, and she was screaming at a man. The man, Elain thought she’d seen somewhere before, but couldn’t recall a name. He had short ginger hair and a mean sneer on his face. He almost looked like Lucien. He was fully dressed. 

Elain couldn’t hear what Morrigan was saying, but she could see the tears in her eyes. 

Elain continued to watch what played out. 

When it was finished, she didn’t know what to do. But she  _ did  _ know that as much as it hurt her, she could  _ not  _ tell Morrigan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering where the hell this story is going, I'm just gonna say that there is going to be a second book. This one is not over yet, because there are still more scenes I'm writing. But this is Porn with Plot so... that last part of this chapter is more of the plot aspect that's going to tie into the story. And, of course, there will be more sex scenes. Anyway, I'd really appreciate some comments, maybe some theories (hint, hint).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, plus I felt rushed writing it, but here it is!

Elain woke up with a smile on her face. Until she remembered her vision. 

That didn't stop her from laying in bed, fingering her numb cunt. Her clit was slick and easy to glide through.

Even though she felt great, the vision and at her brain. 

She wanted to tell Morrigan, she really did. But what she saw she knew she could not get in the way. Morrigan was a strong woman, stronger than Elain could imagine, the vision told her that. 

And because of that, Elain needed to do the thing she'd been wanting to do since she met Morrigan. 

Elain got out of bed and changed into a light outfit. 

It was raining that day. Cool air blows through the House of Wind, and it was unsettlingly quiet. 

Elain wandered through the house, looking for everyone else. The only person she found was Morrigan, sitting in the living room by the fire, drinking a cup of tea.

"Where did everyone go?" Elain asked her.

Morrigan turned and smiled. "Feyre and Rhys went to say goodbye to Lucien and Vassa. Cass and Az went on a patrol to make sure the road is safe. And I'm not quite sure where Nesta or Amren are, but they aren't here."

"Oh," Elain nodded. "So, we are here alone?" 

"Yes. It's just you and me."

_ Perfect!  _ Elain wanted to shout. Instead, she sat down in the armchair next to Morrigan. "I wanted to ask you what you and Vassa were talking about yesterday."

"You mean before you let her take your virginity," Morrigan said bluntly, making Elain's face turn red. Morrigan laughed. "Vassa and I have been together for a while now. We've been keeping it a secret. But I was surprised when you approached her. You made the right choice."

"And you, Cassian, and Azriel?" 

The humorous expression on Morrigan's face disappeared quickly. She looked to the side. "That the strange part of me. I don't have much interest in men, but I feel something for Cassian. Maybe it's the fact that he took my virginity. We've known each other very long, and there are times when I think about simply fucking him. I guess I just need it yesterday."

"And Azriel?" 

"I love Azriel as a brother more than anything. But he loves me, and I'm not as interested in him as he is in me. Just because I sleep and find some pleasure in men, I know I enjoy women the most."

Elain could tell Morrigan got a bit angrier as she talked about it. So she decided to change the subject. 

"Thank you for helping me in the garden the other day," She told Morrigan. "The flowers look great." 

"You're welcome," Morrigan said with a bright smile. "To be honest, my hands were a little sore from… um…" She stopped. 

Elain knew what she was going to say. 

"My hands need something to do today." Elain sighed and stretched her fingers, glancing at Morrigan suggestively. 

Morrigan chewed on her lip. "There's an inn in Velaris. It sort of made for people like me. Rita is the co-owner. I have a private room there. It's where I took Vassa the other day while we were both extremely drunk. Would you like to go?"  

Elain's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Yes.” 

They both stood and after taking Elain’s hand, she winnowed them both out of the House of Wind and into the streets of Velaris. 

It was late morning, so the sun was high in the sky. Ever since she and Vassa had sex, the world seemed more colorful. The wind that blew around her ears sounded like a sound whistle, a comforting a cool sound.

Elain was so busy looking up at the sky and towers that she didn't notice Morrigan giving her a sweet smile. 

"You look good, " Morrigan said, her cheeks a little pink. "But are you sure you want to do this?" 

"What do you mean?" Elain asked.

"Let's go to the inn, " She suggested.

They walked together down the streets. Elain had never actually seen much of Velaris. It was so big that you could spend a whole day walking through the streets and never see all of it. But Elain's favorite part was the park. She wished someday she could spend some time with Morrigan and Vassa at the park eating sandwiches and laughing. The thought made Elain melt.

Finally, they arrived at an alley that was almost completely hidden. It was nowhere near Rita's. 

Couples of women stood outside in revealing clothing.

"Is this a brothel?" Elain asked. 

"Sort of, " said Morrigan. "It's a safe place for women who enjoy other women to express that with their partner without people finding out. I come here often after I get drunk at Rita's. As I said, I have a room here. Follow me."

Curious, Elain followed Morrigan inside. It looked like a normal inn, but the rooms had women having sex in them. Through the halls, Elain could hear the sounds of moaning and screaming and girls achieving climax. 

But it got quieter as they got deeper into the building. Eventually, they got to a private area and went through a door to the most beautiful and sensual room Elain had ever seen.

One way windows surrounded the walls, so they had a view of the city. Next to the door was a big closet filled with lace undergarments. A big bed with red velvet blankets and pillows sat at the end of the room. Next to the bed a liquor cabinet. 

But what intrigued Elain the most was the rack if whips and sticks in the center of the room. 

"I'm sorry, " Morrigan said. 

Elain turned to her. "Why?" 

"I shouldn't have brought you here right after your first time having sex. I'll take you home." 

"Morrigan, what's wrong?" 

Morrigan's eyes narrowed, and Elain realized she'd said her full name instead of Mor. 

"Mor, " Elain said looking at her closer. "Are you drunk?" 

Morrigan's mouth tightened. "Possibly." 

Elain realized that wasn't tea in her cup this morning. 

So, Elain kissed her. Right there and then she leaned in and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around Morrigan's chest and pulled her closer. 

Morrigan pushed her away. "Elain wait." Elain was confused until Morrigan said, "we should change into something more comfortable." She pointed to the closet with the lace. 

Elain nodded. "Of course." She put her hand on Morrigan's shoulder and pulled at the strap of her dress. "How about you model some for me?" 

Morrigan tensed but smiled. Elain watched as her dress fell to the floor. Elain sat down on the bed and watched as a naked Morrigan went to the closet and searched through it. 

"Hmmm, " Morrigan taking an outfit off the rack.

Calling it an outfit was being generous. There was barely anything there.

It was red and black lace that went around the hips and up the waist until it covered the nipples. 

Elain bit her lip. 

"Put it on, " she told Morrigan. 

Morrigan got into the lace and adjusted it so it was comfortable. She looked so confident in it. 

“Now come here,” Elain ordered. 

Morrigan walked slowly but confidently up to the bed. Elain stood, walking around the woman,  observing every inch of her flawless body. 

“I like this one,” said Elain when she stood in front of Morrigan. “But I think you’d look better in something that supported your breasts a bit more.” 

Morrigan smiled. “You’re a good critic.” 

She started to take the lace off until Elain took her hands. 

“Allow me,” She whispered into Morrigan’s ear. 

Morrigan released a breath and put her arms to her sides. Elain took her sweet time taking the lace outfit off the woman’s body. 

Elain stared at every part of Morrigan. She was so perfect, Elain almost didn't believe she deserved her. Also, Morrigan was drunk now. And the vision… 

"Is everything okay?" Morrigan asked. 

Elain looked up. 

"Yeah, " She almost squeaked. "How about we just go straight to the bed?" 

"Or…" Morrigan said quietly. "You could put this on." She motioned to the lace she was previously wearing.

Elain smiled and did just that. It was a bit big on her, but that just made it better. 

"Now touch yourself, and do it just like you would if you were picturing me as you do it every night," Morrigan ordered, her voice dripping with lust.

Elain started running her hands down her chest, stomach, and finally in between her legs. She touched the area where she felt warmth and tightness and realized that Morrigan was just wearing the outfit. 

A naked Morrigan sat on the bed, her legs crossed and her eyes hungry. Elain rubbed between her legs and felt as if she was going to fall. 

“You seem distracted,” Morrigan said suddenly. 

“What?” Elain asked, her eyebrows raising. “I’m not distracted.” 

“I can see it in your eyes,” said the woman. “You’re worried about something, aren’t you?” 

Elain wanted to deny it, but Morrigan was already on her feet and removing the lace from Elain’s body. Then she kissed Elain softly, the second kiss was harder, the third over deeper. 

Morrigan pushed Elain down to the bed and leaned over her. 

“Shut your eyes,” Morrigan ordered. Elain obeyed. Then, she felt Morrigan’s finger move into her, then another one. They searched and rubbed around Elain’s sensitive cunt, causing Elain to whimper and beg for more. Morrigan sucked on her neck while she fingered her. She was so good with her fingers Elain felt herself getting close to climax within seconds. 

“Yes… Yes… Oh, fuck yes!” Elain screamed. Her body shook once she reached climax, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. 

She let out a few breaths before looking up at Morrigan. 

“My turn now,” She said, before flipping Morrigan onto the bed and taking control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends kind of abruptly, that's because I just wanted to finish it, which is weird because literally, my favorite ship is Mor/Elain. However, I'm thinking a lot about the next book and how it mainly focuses on Morrigan and her life, so I don't know what to expect continuing with this one. That being said, if you like this please leave a comment because it makes me happy.


End file.
